digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
March 29 2007 September 18 2007 |genre = Role Playing Game |modes = Single Player Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Digimon World: Dawn and Digimon World: Dusk are two separate Digimon video games for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. They were released in Japan on March 29, 2007. The games' English names were officially confirmed on May 16, 2007. The games were officially released on September 18, 2007. The two different games appear to have separate storylines and other slight differences. Plot A huge earthquake ( caused by a strange virus) has stricken the Sunshine and Dark Moon districts, damaging the access points to the Digital World and causing many Digimon to mysteriously dedigivolve into Digi-Eggs. In Dawn, rumors have spread that the Night Crow Team, from Dark Moon, was responsible for the incident. However, a conflicting report surfaces in Dusk claiming the responsibility falls on the Light fang team from the Sunshine district. With both sides accusing the other, players will take the role of an opposing tamer to investigate and uncover the truth behind the dangerous tremors. Note that although the games will share a main story, it is known that the plot will differ between Dawn and Dusk to some degree. Players will also explore different areas depending on the version of the game they play. You may choose to play as a boy or girl, though the boy and girl look slightly different depending on the version you play. The two games will feature parallel storylines with a main team in each that opposes the other - Light Fang in Dawn and Night Crow in Dusk - though the two teams work together towards a common cause. The game also features Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda and Keenan Crier, the four main characters of the Digimon Data Squad anime series, in a post-game Union Quest event. New Digimon As with Digimon World DS, Dawn and Dusk introduce several new Digimon to the franchise. Chicchimon is a new Bird based Fresh/In-Training Digimon. Grimmon, ChaosGrimmon, and EXO-Grimmon also make their first appearances in the game as the main enemy. Grimmon seems to have a connection with Chronomon Destroyer Mode, a boss from the first game. Dawn and Dusk also complete the digivolution lines of the Digimon from Digimon Data Squad (digimon savers), with the likes of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon having been left out in the first game. DotShineGreymon and DotMirageGaogamon make their debut, with DotAgumon and DotFalcomon returning from the first game. Also involves DNA evolution to get stronger digimon. Starter Digimon You automatically start out with whatever lead digimon is exclusive to your game (Coronamon or Lunamon), plus two digimon from the respective pack chosen. Dawn Coronamon *+ Balance Pack (RiseGreymon and Angewomon) or *+ Attack Pack (Growlmon and MegaSeadramon) or *+ Speed Pack (Airdramon and Sinduramon) or *+ Wafuu (Japan-Style) Pack (Reppamon and Karatenmon). Dusk Lunamon *+ Balance Pack (MachGaogamon and Clockmon) or *+ Attack Pack (SkullGreymon and WereGarurumon (Black)) or *+ Defense Pack ( MegaKabuterimon (Blue) and Kurisarimon) or *+ Pretty Pack (Pandamon and Lillymon) Exclusive Digimon Digimon Complete List, In Numerical Order There are a total of 397 monsters in Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk. External links * Official English Site * Official Japanese Site * Famitsu Sunburst Site * Famitsu Moonlight Site * Rakuten Site * Digimon World Dawn Trailer * Digimon World Dusk Trailer Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Digimon video games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games